Fawlty Towers
Fawlty Towers es una comedia de situación británica producida por la cadena BBC y emitida por primera vez en BBC2, la segunda cadena de la BBC, en 1975. A pesar de grabarse únicamente 12 episodios, Fawlty Towers ha tenido una influencia larga y duradera en series posteriores. La acción se desarrolla en un hotel ficticio llamado Fawlty Towers en la localidad de Torquay en el condado de Devon, en la llamada Riviera inglesa. Fue escrita por John Cleese y Connie Booth, interpretando a los caracteres principales el propio Cleese (Basil) y Booth (Polly, la camarera). Se emitió en dos temporadas, la primera (1975) fue dirigida por John Howard Davies y la segunda (1979) por Bob Spiers, ambas producidas por Douglas Argent. Fawlty Towers ocupa la primera posición en la lista de los 100 mejores programas de televisión escogidos por el Instituto Británico de Cine (BFI) en el año 2000, votado por profesionales de la industria.BFI TV100 También fue votada como la 5º Mejor Sitcom de Bretaña en la encuesta de la BBC del año 2004. Orígenes Fawlty Towers se inspiró durante la estancia de los Monty Python en un hotel de Torquay en mayo de 1970 para filmar algunas escenas exteriores para algunos sketches de Monty Python's Flying Circus. Cleese y Booth se quedaron hospedados en el hotel después de haber finalizado los rodajes. Durante la estadía, el comportamiento del propietario del establecimiento, Donald Sinclair, tuvo frecuentes exabruptos: En una ocasión, le tiró de mala manera un panfleto con el horario de autobús a un cliente que le pidió la hora de llegada de éste, y en otra, puso una mochila del actor Eric Idle en el patio, bajo la sospecha de que contenía una bomba. Pese a la insistencia de John Cleese de que no era así, el dueño del hotel, de manera enérgica tomó la mochila y la arrojó detrás de un muro que había en el jardín. Lo que contenía la mochila era un reloj alarma. También criticaba los modales de mesa del estadounidense Terry Gilliam por ser "demasiado" estadounidense, decía que tenía el tenedor en la "mano equivocada" mientras comía, inspirando posiblemente el episodio de la serie llamado Waldorf Salad. John Cleese era un guionista de la serie británica Doctor en casa (Doctor in the House), producida por London Weekend Television para la cadena ITV, y desarrolló el personaje en un episodio de Doctor at Large titulado Sin sensación de enfermedad, sobre un agresivo e incompetente director de hotel de una pequeña localidad, y que se emitió el 30 de mayo de 1971. El productor de Doctor, Humphrey Barclay, sugirió a Cleese que un hotel y un hotelero como ése serían ingredientes ideales para una serie completa. Al principio Cleese no estaba tan seguro, pero aún así guardó la idea en su mente. Hasta 1970 los propietarios de las casas que bordeaban la orilla del mar tenían reputación de firmeza e intransigencia. Cleese también parodió el contraste entre el dogma organizacional y servicio sensible al cliente en muchas cintas de video de prácticas personales publicadas con serios propósitos por su compañía Video Arts. A mediados de la década de 1970, Bill Cotton, directivo de Light Entertainment de la BBC, después de la grabación de los primeros capítulos comentó que, "el espectáculo era un ejemplo primario de la relajada actitud de la BBC para intentar sacar nuevos formatos de entretenimiento y animar a producir nuevas ideas". Afirmó además, que cuando leyó los primeros guiones, no vio nada divertido en ellos, pero confió en que Cleese sabía lo que estaba haciendo y dio carta blanca para las series. Además, dijo que los canales comerciales, con su grado de énfasis de audiencia, nunca hubiesen dejado que el espectáculo llegase hasta escenarios de producción basándose en los guiones. Los escritores Cleese y Booth, estaban casados durante la primera temporada (1975). A lo largo de la segunda temporada (1979) se divorciaron después de 10 años de matrimonio. Uno de los personajes más entrañables de la serie es Manuel, el inmigrante español 'de Barcelona' que trabaja como camarero. Su ingenuidad natural y dificultad con el idioma inglés, hacen que provoque confusiones y enredos continuamente. Sobre el pobre Manuel recaen los abusos verbales y físicos que le propina su jefe Basil. Ello se refleja en una de la frases míticas de la serie, que es la que utilizan los británicos para referirse al estrambótico comportamiento de Manuel: He´s from Barcelona (Él es de Barcelona). Incluso él mismo, cada vez que no entiende algo o mete la pata, suelta la popular retahila de, I know nothing I come from Barcelona (Yo no sé nada, vengo de Barcelona), también usa frecuentemente las palabras en español Sí y Qué?. En su momento, esta caracterización fue tildada como racista y xenófoba. En realidad el rol refleja los prejuicios de los anglosajones hacia los españoles y hacia los inmigrantes extranjeros en general. En la versión que se emitía en España, se cambió la nacionalidad de Manuel y pasó a ser italiano, y en Cataluña, Manuel era un mexicano. El actor que interpreta a Manuel, Andrew Sachs, es un alemán de origen judío.http://www.express.co.uk/posts/view/228628/Andrew-Sachs-Sachsgate-has-yet-to-be-closed "Andrew Sachs: Sachsgate Has Yet to be Closed"], Daily Express, 12 February 2011 Otros roles son interpretados por Prunella Scales (Sybil Fawlty), Ballard Berkeley (Major Gowen), Brian Hall (Terry el Chef), Gilly Flower y Renee Roberts (las señoritas Miss Tibbs & Miss Gatsby) La serie en España La serie iba a ser originalmente emitida en España por Televisión Española en 1981. El primer capítulo fue emitida por la primera cadena el 3 de febrero de ese mismo año. En el doblaje de TVE, Manuel se pasó a ser italiano y a llamarse Paolo. No obstante, los problemas que conllevaban el doblaje y la adaptación del personaje de Manuel parecieron confundir tanto a TVE, que la llevaron a retirar la serie de la programación sin previo aviso el día 10. Sin embargo, la serie sería emitida en su completo a partir de 1986 por la TV3 catalana y la ETB vasca. En Cataluña, Manuel conservó su nombre pero se volvió mexicano, y en Euskadi, Manuel conservó tanto su nombre como su nacionalidad original. Listado de episodios A continuación se presenta la lista completa de los 12 episodios de la serie, indicando el título tanto en la traducción al castellano como en el original inglés. Primera temporada (1975) # Un toque de clase (A Touch of Class) # Los obreros (The Builders) # La boda (The Wedding Party) # Los inspectores (The Hotel Inspectors) # Noches gastronómicas (Gourmet Night) # Los alemanes (The Germans) Segunda temporada (1979) # Problemas de comunicación (Communication Problems) # El psiquiatra (The Psychiatrist) # La ensalada Waldorf (Waldorf Salad) # El arenque y el cadáver (The Kipper and the Corpse) # El aniversario (The Anniversary) # Basil, la rata (Basil the Rat) Referencias * BFI TV100 Enlaces externos * * [http://www.bbc.co.uk/comedy/fawltytowers/index.shtml Ficha de Fawlty Towers en el sitio web de la BBC] (en inglés). Categoría:Series de televisión del Reino Unido Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1970 bn:ফল্টি টাওয়ার্স ca:Hotel Fawlty cs:Hotýlek cy:Fawlty Towers da:Halløj på badehotellet de:Fawlty Towers en:Fawlty Towers eu:Fawlty Towers fa:فالتی تاورز fi:Pitkän Jussin majatalo fr:L'Hôtel en folie gd:Fawlty Towers he:המלון של פולטי hu:Waczak szálló id:Fawlty Towers it:Fawlty Towers ja:フォルティ・タワーズ nl:Fawlty Towers nn:Fawlty Towers no:Hotell i særklasse pl:Hotel Zacisze pt:Fawlty Towers simple:Fawlty Towers sk:Fawlty Towers sv:Pang i bygget zh:非常大酒店